Dark Mantis
' Dark Mantis', known as Darkneid Kamakil (ダークネイド・カマキール Dākuneido Kamakīru) in Japan, is a New Generation Reploid from Mega Man X8 based on a mantis. Mantis has the ability to move freely in the darkness without restriction, and the darker it gets, the more dangerous he becomes. He was in charge of security for an underground military facility with an advanced security system, but when he became a Maverick, he used the facility to produce weapons for Sigma. Strategy Dark Mantis is very ninja-like in his attacks. He uses two darkness-based weapons: homing boomerangs called Shadow Runners and aptly named Black Arrows. When he dashes on the ground, he will attempt to grab the player and if he manages to do so will start draining their energy. In overdrive, he'll attack with large scythe like energy blades, perhaps as a nod to Rasetsusen. But as his name implies, he is not fond of light, and is weak to the light-based weapons gained from Optic Sunflower. Zero will have to be careful with Tenshouha, as like with other Giga Attacks he's possessed in the past, it has limited capacity and range. Data Navigator Descriptions Alia: The target has the ability to move freely in the darkness without restriction. The darker it gets, the more dangerous a foe he becomes. I hope you're ready for this. Layer: The target can move freely in dark areas. He'll move quickly in the dark and toy with you before moving in for an attack. He can also heal himself. Please be careful! You're in for a tough fight. Stage enemies Enemies in Dark Mantis' stage, Pitch Black: *Batton Bone S *Bindholder *Bulbrite *Fla-Q *Float Gunner *Guardroids (LIG) *Megabyoall *Metall GM *Siren-Q Dialogues from Mega Man X8 Before defeating Four Mavericks Dark Mantis: Hey! What's a Maverick Hunter doing here? X: Dark Mantis... You've gone Maverick. I'm putting an end to your weapons production. Dark Mantis: You've gotta be kidding me. We new generation Reploids can't go Maverick. X: Then why are you making weapons? Dark Mantis: Hmpf. Even if I explained, an old style Reploid like you wouldn't understand. Dark Mantis: Whoa. Get a load of this guy. You're Zero, right? Zero: If you really knew me, you'd be shaking in your boots right about now, Maverick. Dark Mantis: We new generation Reploids are designed so that we can't go Maverick, kid. Zero: That may be, but you've pulled it off somehow, because what I'm staring at right now is a Maverick. Dark Mantis: You old style Reploids really don't understand a thing, do you? Dark Mantis: Hey, do you even know what the term "Maverick" means? Axl: Maverick? It means scumbags like you, doesn't it? Dark Mantis: Hmpf. How dare you accuse me of being something that I cannot be? Axl: Are you talking about the new generation Reploids' inability to go Maverick? If you're not Maverick, then just knock off the evildoing and we'll call it a day. Dark Mantis: You're awfully innocent for a prototype of us new Reploids. I'll admit I'm a bit jealous. After defeating Four Mavericks Dark Mantis: Hey there, X... Looks like you can't accept the fact that we're not Mavericks. X: Are you making weapons for Sigma here? Is Sigma controlling you? Dark Mantis: What exactly is controlling YOU, X? Hm? Your precious "justice"? Is that it? X: Dark Mantis... Your actions are those of a Maverick! Dark Mantis: What a waste, huh, Zero? Zero: What do you mean by that, Maverick? Dark Mantis: You could have made a great general in our ranks. My master has shown quite an interest in you, you know. Zero: Hmpf! I'm not interested in joining up with Mavericks, thank you very much. And don't worry... I'll be going after your boss as soon as I'm finished with you. Dark Mantis: I hear you're a prototype of us new generation Reploids. So why did you become a Maverick Hunter? Axl: Because I enjoy mopping the floor with the likes of evil Mavericks like you, Mantis. Dark Mantis: You don't understand a thing, do you? There is no such thing as good and evil. You haven't realized that yet, have you? Axl: I may be a prototype, but don't assume I'm anything like you Maverick creeps! Gallery Trivia *If the generator is activated before fighting him, he won't enter his room by wall-jumping through the darkness. Instead, he will just simply wait while clinging to the wall. *Despite being a darkness-based ninja-like Maverick, in the English versions of X8, Dark Mantis appears to have a Southern/Texan accent. *The Pitch Black stage is located in Africa, possibly in the Congo. *Dark Mantis' fighting style is similar to that of Deathtanz Mantisk. Considering that X8 was released in the same year as Mega Man Zero 3, and that they are both based on the mantis, this may not be just coincidence. *The Shadow Runner is similar to Boomer Kuwanger's Boomerang Cutter. However, Boomerang Cutter can retrieve items for X, up to three shots can be present at once, and it travels in a fixed path. Shadow Runner simply attacks opponents by homing in on them and circling them, it cannot retrieve items, and X can only fire one boomerang at a time. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Ninjas Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:New Generation Reploid Category:Animals Category:Insects Category:Team Villalba Category:Heros